1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to denture adhesives of mixed partial salts of copolymers of maleic anhydride and acrylic acid, and particularly to denture adhesive compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various adhesive compositions have been employed for fixing dentures. U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing such compositions include 3,003,988; 3,736,274; 3,740,361; 3,833,518; 3,868,339; 3,868,432; 4,183,914; 4,217,342; 4,217,343; 4,521,551 and 4,758,630. Such denture adhesive compositions, however, are found to be effective for only a limited time of up to 8 hours and some for as little as 2 or 3 hours.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a denture adhesive composition having both initial stick force strength and long term performance characterized by prolonged adhesion properties.
Another object herein is to provide a mixed partial salt of maleic anhydride-acrylic acid copolymer, optionally including a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl vinyl ether, having effective strength properties for use as a denture adhesive.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following disclosure and description.